Tea
by DaviiLovey55
Summary: Molly is working late one night, and Sherlock comes to the morgue unexpectedly. This is just the first part to a cute little Sherlolly, and my first fanfic! Please tell me what you thought :) Thanks! davii


(( Just a Sherlolly fanfiction ))

Molly stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror. It was late at night in the morgue, she had agreed to take the late shift, as usual. She sighed and unzipped her small makeup case. She pulled out a soft pink lipstick and applied it wearily on her lips. Even though she was nearly passing out from exaustion, she took one last look in the mirror and went back to work.

The morgue was silent as usual, she was the last one in again. She didn't quite know why she alwayd agreed to stay late at work, even on a friday night like this when she knew she needed to sleep. Her job was almost done anyway, maybe she would go out and have a late night coffee or tea to help her to sleep. She quietly packed up her equipment, zipping up the black bag and its gruesome contents. She really hated this job. She has wanted to become a pediatrics nurse, not a mortician.

"Maybe someday." She tought quietly to herself. She stowed the body away in one of the freezers stored in the walls. She quietly hummed to herself as she worked, one of those songs she had heard on the radio this morning, but couldn't quite place. She locked the roll away freezer, just about to head out, when she heard the door open and close behind her. She whirled around in surpise, her humming briefly turning into a squeak of shock.

A tall, tangular frame wrapped in a long black coat stood in the doorway, sillouhetted by the harsh electric light from the hall. Sherlock stepped out, his long legs seeming to almost float in a ghostly manner across the floor.

"I hope I didn't frighten you." he said quietly, his deep rumble reaching across the room to her. _What was he doing here?_ she thought.

"I.. um... no. Not at all." She managed to squeak out, still recovering from her moment of surprise. "I was just ah... finishing up here. Was there something you needed?" She asked timidly. He probably wouldn't answer her question. But his eyes stayed trained on her, longer than they usually did. She felt the familiar flush rise to her cheeks. Thank god the room was slightly dark.

"I just came here to see the body that most recently came in." He answered quietly. He was much closer now, without seeming to move at all he was nearly two feet away. His bright blue eyes scanned the rows of freezers. He pointed to the one she had just put away. "That one, I think. Would you mind?" He swept past her, heading for the freezer she has locked not thirty seconds ago. Seeing it was locked, he turned on his heel to face her. "The keys?" He asked, his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Oh. yes, right." Molly replied, flustered. She fumbled in her pocket, looking for the keys.

"Your hand?" Sherlock said. Molly looked up breifly, confused.

"The keys. I believe they are in your hand, not your pocket." Sherlock replied calmly. Molly looked down at her hand. She had forgotten that she had not put thhe keys in her pocket yet. A curl of a smile touched the corner of Sherlock's lip. The blush surged in Molly's face. Why was he paying attention to her? Did he need something? What was he doing here? Molly hesitated for a moment, then handed the keys over. He nodded slightly, and turned again to unlock the freezer.

Once the body had been pulled out, Molly left the room. She knew the drill well. She would leave once Sherlock as examining a corpse, he would get "put off" if anyone stayed in the room with him. Anyone but John, anyway. She sighed a little. "_I wonder if he's gay?"_ She thought. Even though Sherlock would not have anyone in the room with him, she could still watch from the window above the morgue. She did this often when he was working, observing him as if through a cage window at the zoo.

Molly loved to watch him work. He would pore over a body for hours on end, or five minutes. She was almost jealous of thise bodies, jealous of the way he spent so much time and care with them when he was trying to solve a crime. She shuffled her feet awkwardly anf looked down. _Stop it, Molly. You're being rediculous._ She thought to herself. Although she had liked Sherlock for a long time, in whatever way she tried to show it, he never seemed to notice her at all. She ashamedly wiped off the lipstick she had applied earlier, leaving a smear of dull pink on the white of her lab coat. He would notice that. On anyone else he would, anyway. She siged and looked up again. And froze. He was looking _right at her._

She looked behind her out of habit, and looked back at him, her eyes going wide and the blush creeping back to her face. Through the glass, Sherlock laughed a little. _Laughed._ What was going on? She quickly backed away from the glass, and went to go sit down on a bench nearby.

"Molly?" She nearly fell off the bench in surprise. When had he come to sit next to her?! Was she staring off into space again? Oh god she must have looked so wierd. She looked up at him. His coat was unbuttoned, and flowed about his pale features like a black cloak. "You look tired, and I'm all finished." he said with that same half smile. Molly stood up abruptly.

"Right then." She squeaked. "I'll just lock up then and-" She was cut off as Sherlock stood suddenly in front of her.

"You shouldn't go out into London by yourself this late." He said softly. Her eyes flew to her wrist. One in the morning?! How long had she been here? She sighed and looked back at him. "Maybe I can get a cab for you and take you home?" Sherlock offered a bit nervously.

"What?" Molly asked. Was he offereing to take her home!? Sherlock looked a little embarassed. "I mean... well, yes I.. well that would be nice." She spluttered. Why was he being nice to her? He looked up, the usual serious Sherlock again.

"Well," he said slowly "maybe we could get some tea or something too. Because we're tired and all and..." His voice trailed off into silence when he saw the look on Molly's face. He looked down, a little crestfallen that she seemed so shocked.

"Yes." Molly said. She looked a little surpised after the word flew from her lips. "Tea would be... nice. I like tea." She stuttered out. _I like tea? Really? _She thought to herself, chiding her stupidity. But Sherlock looked up, not seeming to notice her nervousness. He smiled again, more braodly this time. He spun around until he was beside her, and offered his arm to her.

"Shall we go then?" He asked, more solidly this time, seeming to have regained his usual stoic composure. Molly giggled a bit and took the proffered arm.

"Yes."

((Okay! Well, that was my first fanfiction. Uhm, I'll try to write chapter two in a bit if anyone bothers to read this . ))


End file.
